Again
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: When Gilbert woke up, he realized that something wasn't right. Dissolution day fic. One-shot.


_"The Prussian state, which from early days had been the bearer of militarism and reaction in Germany, has de facto..._

 _...ceased to exist."_

 ** _-LAW NO. 46 [ALLIED CONTROL COUNCIL]_**

 **/...\**

Gilbert woke up with the first thing he saw being the plain, white ceiling of what he could assume was a hospital. He could feel something soft behind him. Wrapped around his limbs and parts of his head were bandages with some blood marking it. Attached to his dominant hand was a needle which was connected to an IV.

Something...was not right.

He sat up, examining more of the bandages with were wrapped around on his right leg. With his free hand, he traced the flow of blood that marked the bandages. For some reason, he didn't feel any pain. Didn't he collapse yesterday? Or was it not yesterday? How long was he out, anyway? A week or two, perhaps? He was confused. Wasn't there a war or some sorts-

He stopped.

 _That's right,_ he thought. _World War II...my brother...no...I left him...alone..._ The albino looked at his free hand and clenched it to make it into a fist. "I'm...so weak. Why...must this happen?" Gilbert looked at the window and saw something he hasn't seen in years.

A sunny forest. In that forest, he felt not even a single presence of fear or bombs. It was peaceful. It was beautiful. It was like those old days. Those days when everyone could get along under the joyful sun. Those days when they weren't pressured by political issues. Those days when...everyone kept a smile on their faces.

Gilbert grinned. "That's right. It's...a dream. Maybe...everyone's worried about me. If I show them...that I'm okay...wouldn't it calm them down?" Carefully, he unwrapped the bandages from this body and got up. The only thing he couldn't remove was the needle that connected to the IV. To play things safe, he just dragged the pole with him. Gilbert walked to the door, opened it, and left the bright, yet lonely room.

 **/...\**

The hallways seemed to last longer than it should. Gilbert didn't know how long he walked. Two hours? Maybe three? It was odd though, because he wasn't hungry. Normally, he would be. And then he would demand France to make something for him ("Alright, alright! Just let Big Brother take care of this!"). But something...was different. What could it be? Yet, Gilbert shook off those thoughts. He was probably in the mood to walk after all that sleeping. So all he focused on was walking.

A door appeared. Gilbert sighed in relief. Maybe that was the door to his exit. To the outside world. Finally, no longer did he have to look at nothing but the plain white. Outside was the fresh sun and clean air. He couldn't wait for another adventure. What was it going to be this time, he wondered. Whatever it was, it's going to be exciting!

Gilbert smiled. Using his free hand, he twisted the knob...

...and went out.

Or rather, he went to another room.

He didn't know why but the room was...familiar. It had a different appearance compared to what he saw before, actually. The walls were now painted yellow and the carpentry seemed to change. A chandelier hung on the white ceiling while its light shone on the elegant, red velvet couches. A finely carved table sat in front of it and pictures hung on each wall.

True, it changed...yet the aura was the same.

Gilbert felt like he could cry. But for some reason, he couldn't. Where was he? Where was that outside world? Was he just imagining all that?

 _Whose house...is this?_

Footsteps.

Gilbert's eyes widened. He had to hide. The albino immediately went behind a cabinet and hid himself. He decided to peek on who was coming.

Well...it was none other than...

His brother.

"W-West?!"He couldn't believe it. How long has he been out? The Ludwig he knew before grew up. He was a now a fine man with firm muscles and a blank expression. His expression was full of courage...which was not really something that changed over the years but you get the point.

Gilbert felt tears. How long has it really been since he's seen him? Needless to say, the albino felt tremendous joy.

"W-WEST!"He ran to him carefully with the pole on his left hand and hugged his little brother.

But no response came. Ludwig still stood there as he stared at the blank wall. Gilbert was surprised. "Um...little brother...can you hear me? It's me, Gilbert. Remember?"

But once he said that, Ludwig went pass him (or more like went through him) and exited the room.

The albino blinked, before looking at the door again.

"What...just happened...?"

"You're dead."

Gilbert jumped in shock. "W-Who said that?! And what kind of crap is that?!"

The voice laughed. "Behind you, you punk." Gilbert turned around to see an exact copy of him...except that he had black hair and black eyes. Instead of the hospital gown the albino wore, he wore a black shirt and black pants.

The figure smirked. "Yes. You're dead. Do you remember?"He walked around the albino before whispering into his ear. "February 25, 1947."

Everything then came back at once.

 **/...\**

 _"You can't do this! Francis, I thought we're friends!"_

 _Francis sighed. "Sorry, Gil. But it's what we must do." Tears leaked out from his eyes. There then came a feeling that felt too familiar yet painful: betrayal._

 _Alfred closed his eyes. "On this day, February 25, 1947... the council hereby signs Law Number 46. As of today...the state of Prussia...no longer exists."_

 _And as the papers were being signed one by one, Gilbert could feel the remaining parts of his soul disappearing with the wind. Blood leaked out on the floor and flowed on the chains that kept him from walking further to the table._

 _When Francis finished signing the last paper, Gilbert's last tear escaped._

 _Everything then went pitch black._

 **/...\**

Tears ran down his cheeks as the memory hit him with a bullet. The papers, the tears, the blood, the agonizing screams...

It was all true.

"No...it can't be...why...?"

The figure, without a response, grabbed the ex-nation with his right hand and choked him. Blood ran down his neck. More tears ran down, mixing with the blood that left their own marks on the floor. The black-haired man sighed.

"Don't you understand? Evil, useless nations like you are not needed anymore. And you're a bad boy from escaping that room. Ex-nations like you...have no place in this world. Your only place left...is that room..."

Gilbert gritted his teeth as the grip on his neck tightened. "No! They still remember me, right?!"

"Remember you? How come? Nobody's ever mentioned you for years and years now. How can possibly anyone in this damn world remember you, huh?"

"It's a lie! They remember me!"

"Then...why did you 'brother' walk past you?"

The albino remained silent. "But..."

"Just accept reality, boy. You'll never be remembered. Not even your achievements will be known."

And with his last tear, he blacked out.

The same cycle has repeated next year. And the next...and the next...without them knowing.

* * *

 **I know it's horrible. Sorry but I'm too sleepy yet I wanted to contribute something to remember this day. So here it is.**

 **Feedbacks?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
